Pokémon and Pirates
by Rob Lucci
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates arive in Kanto and get Pokémon from Professor Oak. Can Luffy and his Aipom become King of the Pirates and a Pokémon Master?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon and Pirates

Chapter 1

It was foggy morning on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hat Pirates were just waking up and gathering on the deck from their rooms.

"GOOD MORNING!" Luffy yelled to his half-awake pirate crew.

"You're too awake, Luffy." Usopp groaned to his captain.

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy yelled to the crew's chef.

"I'm on it captain." Sanji replied as he went into the kitchen.

"What's with all the yelling?" Nami angrily asked as she came onto the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy seems exited about something." The sleepy Chopper informed everyone as he sat down on the grass.

"What are you so excited about?" Robin asked Luffy.

"I don't know. But it just seems like there's going to be an adventure today!" Luffy explained.

"Will it be a SUPER adventure?" Franky asked Luffy.

"Yohohoho! I can feel it too, deep in my bones. Yohohoho!" Brook retorted.

"Wait a second, where are we exactly?" Nami asked everyone while looking at her log pose. "This doesn't look like the Grand Line."

"Wait, who is that?" Usopp asked as he pointed into the water. Everyone went to the side of the ship to see who was in the water. It was a man who was swimming in the ocean.

"Why are you swimming in the ocean?" Luffy asked the swimmer. "Aren't you afraid of being eaten by Neptunians?"

"Oh, what? What are Neptunians?" The swimmer asked the pirate captain.

"Where are we?" Nami asked the swimmer.

"We are on Route 21. I am headed to Cinnabar but your ship is pointed towards Vermillion City. "The swimmer said as he reached into his swim trunks and pulled out a red and white ball.

"Vermillion? What island is that on?" Nami asked the strange swimmer.

"It's the harbor town in the region of Kanto. Now I must be going. Good bye." The swimmer explained as he pressed a button on the ball and a flash of white light shot out. Then suddenly in front of the swimmer was a strange horned, orange and white fish. The aquatic man grabbed on to the fish and the fish swam at lightning speed away.

"What was that?" Chopper and Usopp asked each other.

"It looked like a flash dial and a strange fish." Robin answered.

"I haven't seen a fish like that in all my years." Brook pondered. "I wonder what Blue we are in."

"More importantly, where is Kanto? I've never heard of such a place. Have you Robin?" Nami asked her crewmate.

"No I haven't." Robin said.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Luffy yelled as he threw his fists into the air. "Let's go to Vermillion City like the naked guy said!"

"What's with the yelling, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he came upon the deck rubbing his eyes.

"What adventure?" Sanji asked as he joined the others.

"We don't know where we are and Luffy wants to have another one of his crazy adventures." Nami explains.

"We know where we are! We are in Kanto, the adventure land!" Luffy said.

"Look there!" Franky interrupted as he pointed to the north. The nine Straw Hat Pirates turn and look at the sight. They saw a large harbor town with people bustling about and buildings jutting from the ground. The pirates docked the Thousand Sunny next to a large cruise ship.

"The S.S. Anne? I wonder what the kitchen looks like." Sanji said to himself. The crew got off their ship and ventured into town.

"Let's go shopping!" Chopper suggested to the crew.

"Sounds good to me reindeer gorilla." Franky said. Just then, two ten year old boys ran up to Chopper.

"Wow, look at that!" One boy said.

"I think it evolves into Stantler!" Commented the other boy.

"Let's take it to Professor Oak." Said the first boy as he pulled out one of those strange, flashing balls the swimmer had. The boy then threw the ball at Chopper's head. The ball bounced off of Chopper and landed on the ground.

"Owwww!" Chopper cried as he grabbed his head, "Call a doctor!"

"Grab them!" Usopp yelled as he pointed to the two rude boys. Robin then crossed her arms and sprouted arms on the boys to subdue them.

"Help, help!" The two boys yelled.

"Why did you hit our friend?" Nami angrily asked the young boys.

"We didn't know it was your Pokémon!" The two boys cried.

"Pokémon?" Zoro muttered to himself. Just then a blue haired woman in uniform came running towards the pirates.

"Freeze!" Officer Jenny yelled to the Straw Hats. With a burst of flower pedals, Robin freed the two boys. "What are you doing to these boys? Jenny asked the pirates.

"They attacked our friend, Chopper." Luffy explained.

"Please come with me." Jenny asked as she walked towards the police station. The pirates didn't want to ruin their adventure so they complied.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Robin, and Franky were sitting inside of a jail cell inside the Vermillion City Police Station.

"Why don't we just break out of here?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Because they have Chopper with that 'Yolk' guy." Luffy said.

"I thought it was Oak." Brook said.

"Oak, Yolk, who cares!" Luffy said. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy and Professor Oak were in the Pokémon Center inspecting Chopper.

"It could be a pre-evolution to Stantler." Oak pondered to himself.

"But why is it wearing clothes, Professor?" Joy asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Chopper asked Oak. Joy then jumped back and Oak pressed on.

"Did it talk?" Joy asked.

"Don't worry Joy, I've seen this before where a Meowth taught itself how to read and speak." Oak explained. "What is your name, Pokémon?"

"I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a man!" Chopper announced.

"Clearly this Pokémon is ill." Oak said. Just then the rest of the pirates barged into the Pokémon Center.

"Give us back our raccoon!" Franky yelled.

"I'm sorry professor, they broke out!" Jenny said rushing in after the pirates.

"Look, we are just studying your Pokémon. Where did you catch it?" Oak asked.

"We didn't catch him; he came with us on his own." Usopp explained.

"That's why he isn't in a ball, this same thing happened with Ash and his Pikachu." Oak concluded.

"Chopper isn't a Pokémon, whatever that is." Nami said. "Chopper, transform and show them." Chopper then changed into his reindeer form.

"Look Oak, it did evolve into Stantler!" Joy announced.

"Yes indeed, what a discovery." Oak said.

"Not that form, Chopper!" Nami yelled. Chopper then turned into his human form.

"Did it evolve into a hairy man?" Joy asked.

"He is just a reindeer who ate the Human-Human Devil Fruit." Sanji explained to Joy. "By the way, when do you get off of work?"

"There he goes again. Will you knock it off Eyebrow?" Zoro said to Sanji.

"What did you say Moss-Head?" Sanji asked.

"He reminds me of Brock." Joy muttered to herself.

"You people aren't from around here are you?" Oak asked the pirates.

"No we are from the Grand Line and we got lost." Luffy explained.

"Then there must not be any Pokémon where you come from. That explains a lot." Oak said. "I am sorry we bothered you and your animal friend."

"What exactly are Pokémon?" Brook asked Oak.

"Well, I am on vacation and only brought a couple of Pokémon with me but I'll show u the ones I have." Oak explained. The professor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out nine of the strange red and white balls. "These are called PokéBalls; this is what Chopper had thrown at him. These balls are used to catch and store Pokémon."

"We saw a swimmer use that to create a flash and an orange fish came out." Usopp said.

"Yes, he sent out his Seaking." Oak replied. "I will send out this Pokémon by pressing this button." Oak pressed the button on the PokéBall and a flash filled the room. When the light subsided, a purple monkey was standing in the room with the others. "This is a Pokémon."

"He's so cute!" Chopper and Nami said to each other.

"He's cool!" Can I have him?" Luffy asked Oak.

"Well, I suppose. And I will give you all Pokémon to make up for our misunderstanding." Oak said as he handed PokéBalls to the pirates. "Now let's go outside and look at your new Pokémon."

The Straw Hat Pirates and Professor Oak went outside and pressed the buttons on their respective PokéBalls.

"Wow." The pirates said in awe.

"What are their names?" Luffy asked Oak.

"Luffy, your Pokémon's name is Aipom. Zoro, I gave you a Scyther. Nami has a Castform. Sanji has a Spinda. Franky has a Magnemite. Brook got a Cubone. Robin got a Tangela. Chopper has an ironic Pokémon, Stantler. And the only other one I had left Usopp got, Nosepass." Oak explained.

"We love them!" Eight of the pirates said to Oak.

"It's alright…" Usopp muttered.

The Straw Hat Pirates were told about Pokémon training and the goal to be Pokémon masters. So Luffy and the gang decided to get as many badges as they could and beat the Elite Four.

"Where is the closest gym, Oak?" Luffy asked.

"There is one in this town, but he is very strong." Oak warned.

"Don't worry. I'm stronger than he is." Luffy replied as he and the other pirates headed to the Vermillion City gym.

"Lt. Surge, there are nine new Pokémon trainers coming this way." A Pokémon trainer informed the gym leader.

"Don't worry, Gentleman, we also have a new Pokémon trainer with us." Surge replied. "Are you ready for our competitors?"

"Yes I am, and I will prove to them that I found my varse!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon and Pirates

Chapter 2

As Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nami, and Robin rushed into the Vermillion City Gym, they were bombarded by Pokémon trainers. These Pokémon trainers were training under the gym leader, Lt. Surge. The Pokémon trainers spotted most of the Straw Hat pirates and demanded a Pokémon battle. The trainers threw out their Pokémon to start the battle.

"We have to battle? I just wanna fight the gym leader!" Luffy protested.

"You have to battle us first." Gentleman Brian said.

"What do we do Luffy?" Usopp asked Luffy. He and Brook weren't spotted by the trainers.

"Go beat the gym leader!" Luffy commanded as he threw his PokéBall to release his Aipom. Brook and Usopp ran past the lines of trash cans towards the room where Lt. Surge stood. But when the two pirates ran towards him, they both almost got electrocuted. The two looked to the left to see a familiar face.

"You two have to fight the Kami first!" Said Eneru.

"Eneru?" Usopp almost cried.

"Eneru?" Brook asked.

"We fought him when we went to Skypeia. But why is he here?" Usopp asked.

"I am a Pokémon trainer now! And I'll show you both how good I am!" Eneru said as he threw two PokéBalls to start a Pokémon battle. Usopp took a hard swallow and threw out his only PokéBall. Usopp's Nosepass popped out, ready to battle. Brook gripped his cane and his PokéBall and threw one of them. Brook's Cubone popped out and gripped its bone club. Eneru's Pokémon were an Electrivire and an Ampharos.

"What are those?" Usopp yelled.

"These are my invincible, electric Pokémon!" Eneru proclaimed, "Electrivire, Ampharos use thunderbolt!" The two electric Pokémon shot lightning from their bodies towards Cubone and Nosepass. Electricity hit Usopp and Brook's Pokémon.

"Are you ok, Cubone?" Brook asked his Pokémon. Cubone turned around and gave Brook a smile. The Cubone didn't seem to be harmed at all.

"How about you, Nosepass?" Usopp asked. The Nosepass turned around and nodded to Usopp.

"What's going on? Your Pokémon should have fainted!" Eneru shouted.

"Don't you know about natural weaknesses, Eneru?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Apparently not…" Usopp muttered to Brook. The two laughed at Eneru.

"Electric attacks have no effect on ground type Pokémon and do little to rock types." Surge informed.

"So what?" Eneru asked.

"Cubone and Nosepass are ground and rock type Pokémon!" Surge angrily said to the former sky god. "Try using non-electric moves on them."

"But I didn't teach them any!" Eneru proclaimed.

"Enough of this!" Usopp and Brook shouted, "Let's battle!"

"Nosepass, use rock throw!"

"Cubone, use bone club!" The two moves hit Eneru's Pokémon and dealt major damage. Ampharos and Electrivire were panting as they tried to stand.

"Ampharos! Electrivire! Thunder!" Eneru yelled. Giant bolts of lightning struck Usopp's Nosepass and Brook's Cubone, yet hardly did damage.

"We have to finish him off." Brook said to his long nosed, crew member. "Cubone, use headbutt on Ampharos!" Brook's Cubone lowered its head and rammed it into Eneru's Ampharos. The Ampharos fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"And Nosepass use rock slide on Electrivire!" Usopp commanded his Pokémon. Nosepass summoned large boulders and hurled them at Eneru's last Pokémon. The rocks connected with the electric Pokémon and caused it to faint.

"My invincible Pokémon?" Eneru called in shock.

"Move aside now, Eneru. It is my turn to battle." Lt. Surge said to the defeated Devil Fruit user.

"You have to battle me, Surge!" Luffy yelled as he ran past the Pokémon battles and into the battle area.

"Fine, go Raichu!" Lt. Surge called as he threw his PokéBall in front of him.

"Go Aipom!" Luffy yelled as his Pokémon appeared in front of him. The two Pokémon were ready to battle, and so were their trainers.

Lt. Surge pointed at Luffy's Aipom and commanded, "Raichu, use volt tackle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon and Pirates

Chapter 3

Lt. Surge ordered his Pokémon, Raichu, to attack Luffy's Aipom with a volt tackle.

"Move Aipom!" Luffy yelled as the foe Raichu sped towards his Pokémon. Electricity crackled around Surge's Raichu as it tried to attack Aipom. Luckily enough, Aipom rolled to the side and avoided the shocking attack.

"Darn." Lt. Surge spat under his breath.

"Good job, Aipom. Now use sand-attack!" Luffy commanded his Pokémon. Aipom used its tail to fling sand into Raichu's eyes.

"Are you trying to reduce my Pokémon 's accuracy?" Lt. Surge asked. "I'll show you how well that will work. Raichu, use double team." Raichu suddenly appeared in three places at once. Luffy and Aipom were puzzled and didn't know how to battle three Pokémon at once

"The Pokémon is moving so fast that it appears there is three of it, when actually there is only one." Robin said from the sidelines to inform Luffy.

"Wow, thanks Robin." Luffy said while looking back and noticing his whole crew was watching him. "Did all of you win?"

"Yes. It was surprisingly easy." Zoro replied.

"Just beat this guy quick so we can get our badge and leave." Sanji said to Luffy.

"Sounds good." Luffy said. "Aipom, let's see if this move will hit; use fury swipes!" Aipom then focused its attention to the Raichu to its left and used its tail to scratch at the Pokémon. The move connected, and it was revealed to be where the true Raichu was. The move hit once, twice, and three times.

"Lucky guess." Surge said. "But now you'll never touch me! Use double team again, Raichu." The Raichu then multiplied into five separate Raichu.

"Ok Aipom, I know what to do! Use swift!" Luffy ordered to his purple Pokémon. Aipom then whipped its tail in the air and created sharp stars that flew towards all of the Raichu. The stars hit Surge's Raichu and knocked it to the ground.

"How did you know swift never missed?" Surge asked his rubbery opponent.

"I didn't!" Luffy said while laughing.

"Fine, Raichu use thunderbolt!" Surge ordered in anger. The electric, mouse Pokémon formed a lightning bolt out of its red cheeks and shot it towards Luffy's Aipom. But because of the sand in its eyes, the thunderbolt missed Aipom.

"Use swift on it!" Luffy ordered to his Pokémon. Aipom fired stars at Raichu and hit the Pokémon. Raichu fell to the ground.

"Get up, Raichu!" Surge yelled to his weakened Pokémon. But the Raichu was too tired to get up, so it slipped into unconsciousness.

"I think I win, Surge." Luffy said as his unharmed Pokémon ran up to him.

"Return," Surge said as a flash of light sucked Raichu back into its PokéBall. "I guess you did win, Luffy." Luffy returned his Aipom into its PokéBall. "You deserve this badge, here you go." Surge handed Luffy an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center badge. "This is the Thunder Badge, it allows your Pokémon to use the move fly outside of battle."

"Thanks, Surge." Luffy said to the defeated gym leader. Luffy took the badge and started to look at it.

"Give me that thing!" Nami said as she snatched the badge from Luffy's hand.

"My badge…!" Luffy called before he was cut off.

"Our badge and I'll hold it so you won't lose it!" Nami interrupted.

"Good idea Nami, my sweet!" Sanji said while swooning over the navigator.

"Where's the next gym, mister?" Chopper asked Lt. Surge.

"A talking Pokémon?" Surge asked in shock.

"This raccoon is our doctor, he's not a Pokémon." Franky explained.

"Right… The next closest gym is in Cerulean City." Surge answered.

"To Cerulean City!" Luffy shouted.

"More like a Pokémon center." Usopp protested.

"Usopp is right; my Tangela needs to be healed." Robin replied.

"Same with my Cubone." Brook added.

"And my Electrivire and Ampharos!" Eneru said.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" The Straw Hat pirates, the Pokémon trainers, and Lt. Surge all said.

"You lost, and didn't even teach your Pokémon any different moves. I'm kicking you out of my gym, Eneru." Surge said.

"But…" Eneru started.

"Leave!" Surge proclaimed. Eneru zapped out the door in a flash of lightning.

"To the Pokémon center?" Zoro calmly asked.

"To the Pokémon center!" Nami answered.

"Then to Cerulean City!" Luffy announced as he threw his fists into the air. The pirates ran out of the gym towards the Vermillion City Pokémon center, and into another adventure.


End file.
